


Raspberry

by nogitsuniah



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, idk just read it, josh plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsuniah/pseuds/nogitsuniah
Summary: The one where Twenty One Pilots is more than just two, Josh plays electric guitar, Tyler is the most unpredictable person he's ever met, and their bandshreds.





	Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you listen to the song raspberry by grouplove. its honestly such a bop and yeah just wow

_Oh, Carolina what you been fed?_

_'Cause I was walking in the dream._

_What you mean? How you been?_

_I never knew I'd get so red._

_I got so red_.

 

Josh is 19 years old and one hell of a guitar player. He played for  band named Twenty One Pilots, and in all honestly, they were pretty dang good. They weren't superstars or anything (at least not yet,) but they could definitely rock a crowd. They all worked well together, and their lead singer, Tyler, was pure magic on stage. 

Tyler had an undying amount energy and charisma on stage. He was a little bit wild and a lotta bit unpredictable. 

Tyler stage dived whenever he pleased and always climbed the tallest thing in the venue. He jumped on and over his piano and sometimes he just screamed at the top of his lungs. The kid was insane, and people loved it.

Tyler's big personality was complete opposite of Josh's. Josh had always been perfectly fine with never being the center of attention. He actually preferred being in the background. Still there, just with less eyes always on him. That was the way he liked it. So in the shadows he stayed. Or tried to stay.

Tyler was always trying to find ways to direct attention towards his other band-mates. Always trying to make sure they shined just as bright. Especially Josh.

In Tyler's' mind Josh was by far the most awesome person he had ever met. No shade to his other friends. 

Josh was just a cool guy.

He had cool highlighter yellow hair, and cool gauges in his ears, and a cool nose piercing. His right arm was inked from shoulder to wrist with a cool galaxy inspired tattoo. He listened to cool bands, and was interested in cool things like aliens and conspiracy theories and space. And, _wow,_ Josh Dun was just. So. Cool.

And also kinda hot. (Though Tyler would never have the guts to admit that out loud. Tyler was very good on stage, and very  _not_ good with boys.)

The point is, Josh was cool, and Tyler needed him in his band.

So, this is how they ended up together in the biggest venue they've played yet (which isn't really that big, it only holds a max of 400 people, but still) with their two other band-mates, performing a cover of the song Raspberry by Grouplove

 

  _Raspberry, on the ferry,_

_I was feeling kinda sea sick on that boat ._

 

Tyler's pretty voice filled the room as he bounced around on stage like it was the last show he'd ever play. He danced and spun around and the crowd ate it up. Then came the break in the song where it was just instrumental. Josh isn't  supposed to play during that part. So he stood, swaying back and forth and bobbing his head along to the beat. He looked at the crowd and ever one seems to be having a great time. 

Then he looks at Tyler, because he can never seem to stop, and he sees him coming his way. For a moment he wonders what Tyler's up to, then suddenly his small hand is  wrapped around Josh's bicep and he's pulling him towards his mic stand at the center of the stage. 

Josh thinks he realizes what is happening and he shakes his head rapidly, pleading, " _NoNoNoNoNO,_ " because he is most definitely not a font-and-center kind of guy. But, he's up there now and Tyler has already put his mic back in the stand and singing the next part.

 

_Oh, on that boat._

_Oh, on that boat._

 

That part is supposed to repeat a couple of times and Josh knows Tyler wants him to sing it with him. Tyler's honey eyes stare at him, and the smirk on his face taunts him.  Josh has always been puddy Tyler. The fluffy haired boy could always get him to do just about anything. So when Josh's mouth starts moving before his brain can give it consent, he's almost not surprised.

His voice poured into the mic and out the speakers. It was a little timid and unsure at first, but before he knew it he was belting out the lyrics. His voiced melted into Tyler's and, man, they sounded  _great_. 

Then came another break in the song. It's shorter than the first, lasting only a couple of seconds, but Tyler's always full of surprises. That's why before Josh can even think, Tyler's got two first fulls of his black t-shirt, pulling him forward. Suddenly,  Tyler's lips are on his and he's sure his brain is short-circuiting. The kiss is short and chaste, but Josh's insides are fire and he feels absolutely electrifying. Tyler's lips were gone just as fast as they came. Josh is lost for a moment, blinking at Tyler with wide eyes and a half-mouthed smile. 

It takes Josh a half a second to remember that his guitar solo is coming up next. Tyler grins from ear to ear and shoves him back. Josh stumbles a little of his feet, but he quickly recovers. He goes into his guitar solo right on cue and he _kills_ it. Tyler is stood across from him head banging with his arm extended out, a finger pointed at Josh as he plays. Tyler's got the mic in his hand again, opposed to the stand and he's singing the chorus again.

 

_Raspberry, on the ferry,_

_I was feeling kinda sea sick on that boat._

 

The song begins to come to an end and the high intensity of the song flows into something softer. Tyler's now on his knees, swaying back and forth  with his hands at his sides. His cherry red lips are parted and the lashes of his closed eyes lids flutter against his rosy cheeks. His sweaty face glistens under the glow of blue and purple light. He looks almost like an angel, and Josh thinks he might be falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> heyO. This image was the true epitome of an Alternate Universe. Like, why are there more than just josh and tyler in the band? why are they playing grouplove? wHY does josh play the fucking _el ec t ri c g u it ar_ ???? who knows. honestly this came out of no where but hopfully you liked it (??) but anyway, i love you guys, 
> 
> Stay alive and Stay safe, 
> 
> (+)


End file.
